


Like Water and Gasoline

by Kikoro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: Eine Sammlung verschiedenster Korrasami-One Shots. Hier finden sämtliche meiner Kopfkinos Platz. Manche spielen im Avatar Universe, manche in Paralleluniversen.Ein Teil der One Shots wird sich detailgetreu nach der Serien richten, manche der Geschichten werden verändert. Manche knüpfen avorherige an.Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)Hier eine Übersicht der One Shots, die nach Belieben erweitert wird.Das Prinzip der Dreiteilung richtet sich an die Comic-Reihe zu ATLA/TLOKLike Bonnie & Clyde - Teil 1Like Bonnie & Clyde - Tei 2Like Bonnie & Clyde - Teil 3Willkommen in der Geisterwelt - Teil 1Willkommen in der Geisterwelt - Teil 2Willkommen in der Geisterwelt - Teil 3Metro Avatar - Teil 1Metro Avatar - Teil 2Metro Avatar - Teil 3





	Like Water and Gasoline

Like Bonnie & Clyde Part 1

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Es war ein heißer Sommerabend im August, als Asami sie zum erstes Mal traf. Sie war gerade bei der Arbeit in der Werkstatt und wünschte sich, sie hätte mehr zu tun, damit sie eine Ausrede vorweisen konnte, die ihr das lästige Geschäftsessen ersparen würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr über der Tür zur Garage, als sie sich mit einem Seufzen die ölbeschmierten Hände an ihrer Latzhose abwischte und die Motorhaube mit einem beherzten Schwung zufallen ließ. Se hatte noch gut eine Stunde Zeit, um zu duschen und sich in Schale zu werfen, aber ihre Lust auf das Event war so gering, dass ihr das Verlassen ihres geliebten Arbeitsplatzes noch schwerer fiel als sonst. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso sie überhaupt anwesend sein musste. Natürlich, sie war die Tochter von Hiroshi Sato, einem der größten Industriellen seiner Zeit, und ein Fehlen ihrerseits würde sicherlich ein schlechtes Licht auf ihren Vater werfen, aber Asami empfand ihr Kommen als absolut unnötig, war sie doch nicht mal einer Meinung mit ihm. Seinen Plan, seine Firma _Future Industries_ , international bekannt zu machen und für eine Expansion des Unternehmens in den anderen Nationen zu werben, war ihrer Ansicht nach nicht nur geschmacklos, sondern würde auch keine Früchte tragen. Was sollten zum Beispiel die Wasserstämme mit Sato-Mobilen? Die Menschen dort waren ihr Leben lang ohne ausgekommen, warum sollten sie also das wenige Geld, das die zum Großteil autark lebenden Nenschen verdienten, für Automobile ausgeben? Das Gleiche galt für die Luftbändiger, die in den Luftempeln hausten. Sie hatten fliegende Bisons nicht ohne Grund. Ein Sato-Mobil war das Letzte, was sie benötigten. Nein, Hiroshi Sato dachte definitiv nicht genug mit und das ärgerte sie. Klar, sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, sie würde den Wohlstand, in dem sie sich befand, nicht genießen, aber es war nicht so, dass sie das Geld brauchte, um glücklich zu sein. Für sie waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Der Frieden zwischen den Nationen zum Beispiel. Oder ganz klassisch Liebe. Beides konnte man nicht mit Geld erkaufen.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihr Schlafzimmer erreicht. Da die Werkstatt, in der ihr Vater sie nur nach etlichen Diskussionen hatte arbeiten lassen, beinahe direkt an ihr Anwesen grenzte, war der Weg nicht sonderlich weit. Sie entkleidete sich und stieg unter die Dusche, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie gleich anziehen sollte. Sie wollte nicht zu aufreizend wirken, immerhin hatte sie keine Lust von den Geschäftspartnern ihres Vaters unsittlich angesehen zu werden, aber wenn es eine Sache gab, die die junge Sato an solchen Veranstaltung liebte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sie einer der wenigen Momente waten, in denen sie sich herausputzen konnte. Also kletterte sie einige Minuten später wieder aus der Dusche, unter der sie am liebsten den Rest des Abends geblieben wäre, und entschied sich für ein langes schwarzes und schulterfreies Kleid. Ihre Haare ließ sie offen, sodass sie ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schulter fielen. Bei der Schuhen fiel ihre Wahl auf ihren geliebten Fellstiefel. Niemand, nicht einmal der mächtige Avatar, könnte sie dazu bringen, ihre Füße in High Heels zu quälen. Als sie fertig war, griff sie nach ihren Sato-Mobil-Schlüsseln und verließ das Anwesen. So gerne sie auch mit ihrem Motorrad gefahren wäre, in dem Kleid blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Die Fahrt zum Veranstaltungsgelände von Future Industries kostete sie 10 Minuten und mit jedem Meter, den sie näher kam, wünschte Asami sich, gleich wieder umzukehren. Sie hoffte bloß, der Abend würde schnell vorbei gehen.

Nachdem sie geparkt hatte, steuerte sie den Eingang zur großen Halle an. Davor standen die beiden Brüder Mako und Bolin, zwei junge Polizisten, die einst berühmte Profibändiger waren.Wie immer trug Mako seinen roten Schal, das einzige Andenken, das er an seinen Vater besaß, und lächelte ihr zu, als er sie erblickte. Sie und Mako hatten vor einiger Zeit eine Beziehung gehabt, die jedoch nicht lange gehalten hatte. Es war Asamis Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte sich nicht wohl gefühlt. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach kein Beziehungsmensch, denn bisher war jede ihrer Beziehung mit einem Mann nicht gut geendet. “Hallo, Mako. Bolin.” Sie begrüßte die beiden Brüder mit einem sanften Lächeln. “Asami! Schön, dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?”, trötete Bolin los und setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf. Er war schon immer der lockere und fröhlichere der beiden Brüder gewesen, wohingegen Mako eher ernst und zurückhaltend war. Asami musste auf diese Frage hin ironisch lachen. “Ich wäre überall lieber als hier. Aber ihr kennt das ja.”, entgegnete sie und rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte es satt, dass sie lediglich als Vorzeigebild für ihren Vater diente. Was sie wollte, war ihm schon immer egal gewesen. Solange sie ihn nicht schlecht dastehen ließ, hatte Asami sämtliche Freiheiten. Insofern man das als Freiheit bezeichnen konnte, denn letzten Endes musste sie doch tun, was ihr Vater von ihr verlangte. Wie zum Beispiel an langweiligen Abendessen teilnehmen. “Du solltest dich besser beeilen.”, mischte sich nun Mako ein, nicht jedoch ohne einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. “Du bist ohnehin schon etwas zu spät. Dein Vater wartet sicher schon auf dich” Bei seinen Worten stieß Asami einen kleinen Fluch aus. Mist. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre zeitig, aber anscheinend hatte sie doch länger zum Duschen gebraucht, als angenommen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an die beiden jungen Männer gerichtet, eilte sie in das Innere des Gebäudes, wo alles schon im vollem Gange war. Ihr Vater stand bereits mit einigen wichtigen Geschäftsleuten aus allen Nationen an einem der runden Bartische, die überall im Raum verteilt waren, und gönnte sich einen Drink. Das eigentliche Abendessen würde erst in über einer Stunde beginnen. Vorher galt es, sich mit Charme und kostenlosen Drinks schon einmal die ersten Günstiger an Land zu ziehen. In einer schnellen Geste strich sich Asami die Falten aus ihrem Kleid und steuerte dann schnurstracks auf ihren Vater zu, der ihr Zuspätkommen lediglich mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Er würde ihr erst später eine Predigt halten, wenn keine wichtigen Leute zugegen waren, um zuzuhören. “Ah, da ist sie ja, mein Augenstern.” Er schlang einen Arm um Asamis Schulter und zog sie an seine Seite. “Meine Herren, darf ich vorstellen: meine Tochter Asami. Asami, das sind Herr Ling vom Erdkönigreich, Herr Tzu aus Republika, Herr Taak vom nördlichen Lufttempel und Akkon vom südlichen Wassertempel.” Die Männer begrüßten Asami freundlich und die Dunkelhaarige tat es ihnen gleich. Nach etwa fünf Minuten gab Hiroshi dann endlich wieder frei und erleichtert wandte sich Asami von dem Fünfergespann ab. Sie hatte Hunger und steuerte deshalb den länglichen Buffettisch an, auf dem jetzt schon kleine Leckereien für zwischendurch standen. Asami bestaunte mit Freude die köstlich aussehen Mundhäppchen und griff zu einem Cracker mit einer hellgrünen Creme. Als sie abbiss, wähnte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment im Himmel. Das war unglaublich lecker und zudem wirkte alles, das dargeboten wurde, vegetarisch. Da Asami Tiere über alles liebte, aß sie mit Ausnahme von Meeresfrüchten und Fisch, kein Fleisch. Dass ihr Vater ein vegetarisches Buffet geordert hatte, wunderte sie allerdings. “Oh hi.” Überrascht blickte Asami auf, als plötzlich eine junge Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tisches erschien. Sie wirkte kräftig und durchtrainiert und war von einem sonnengebräunten Teint. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar trug sie offen und schulterlang in einem stylischen Bob. Auf der schwarzen Schürze, die sie trug, stand: _Tonraqs Cateringservice - Für jeden das Beste._

Interessiert sah Asami zu der jungen Frau. “Hast du das alles hier zubereitet? Es ist köstlich!” Die junge Frau wirkte für einen kurzen Moment verlegen, doch dann nickte sie und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. “Ja, die Rezepte stammen alle von meinem Vater Tonraq. Er ist beim südlichen Wasserstamm und weiß alles über Meeresfrüchte und dergleichen.” Die junge Frau schenkte Asami ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. “Dein Vater ist wirklich ein begnadeter Koch.” Asami griff sich ein weiteres Häppchen. “Wie kommt es, dass du hier in Republika bist anstatt beim südlichen Wasserstamm? Also wenn ich fragen darf.” Herzhaft biss sie in das Häppchen, das ebenso lecker war das vorherige. Verdammt, sie konnte darin baden! Ihr Gegenüber musste sie überrascht. “Du… Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin?”, kam es beinahe unglaubwürdig von der Braunhaarigen. Sofort fühlte sich Asami schlecht. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich wirken, aber sie hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer. “Also Erstens ist ein Du völlig okay.”, setzte sie an und musterte ihr Gegenüber eindringlich. “und zweitens muss ich zugeben, dass ich es wirklich nicht weiß. Tut mir leid.” Sie biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen. Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Lachen. “Dass ich das nochmal erleben darf. Ich dachte, mich würde jeder hier kennen.” Demonstrativ trat die junge Frau etwas zurück und streckte ihren Arm von sich. Wenige Sekunden später loderte eine kleine Flamme auf ihrer Handfläche auf. Überrascht hob Asami die Augenbrauen. “Oh,entschuldige, ich dachte, du seist eine Wasserbändigerin, weil du vom südlichen Wasserstamm stammst. Da habe ich wohl etwas zu vorschnell geurteilt.” Peinlich berührt wandte Asami den Blick ab. Ob sie die Fremde wohl jetzt beleidigt hatte? Was, wenn sie vom Königshof der Feuernation abstammt? Doch wieder lachte ihr Gegenüber nur. “Ich BIN Wasserbändigerin.” Nun war Asami endgültig verwirrt. Sie blickte erneut zu der jungen Frau. “Aber du hast doch eben Feuer gebändigt.” Ihr Gegenüber nickte. “Weil ich auch Feuerbändigerin bin. Und Erdbändigerin. Und momentan lerne ich das Luftbändigen. Ich bin-” Doch Asami ließ sie nicht einmal aussprechen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Mit einem Ausdruck puren Erstaunens musterte sie ihr Gegenüber. “Der Avatar”, beendete sie den Satz der jungen Frau und erntete erneut ein Nicken. “Ja.”, kam es nahezu kleinlaut von ihr. Ich heiße Korra.” Unglaublich, vor ihr stand der Avatar. Der wahrhaftig echte Nachfolger von Avatar Aang. Asami kam sich wie eine Idiotin vor. “Unfassbar. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen, Avatar Korra. Ich bin Asami Sato.” Jetzt wiederum breitete sich in Korras Gesicht Ungläubigkeit aus und ein Hauch von Nervosität erfasste Asami. “Etwa _die_ Asami Sato? Wie in Hiroshi Satos Tochter?”, fragte der Avatar verblüfft und ließ gleichzeitig einen Blick in Richtung ihres Vaters schweifen. “Uhm ja”, erwiderte Asami unsicher, denn plötzlich wirkte Korra angespannt. Hatte sie was falsch gemacht?

“Wow. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gedacht, dass die Tochter dieses Wichtigtuers eine aufgeblasene und arrogante Kuh wäre.” Erst zu spät realisierte Korra, was sie da gesagt hatte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. “Oh mein Gott. Es tut mir so unglaublich leid. Ich wollte nicht anmaßend sein, nur…” Doch anstatt ihr böse zu sein, kam Asami nicht umhin, zu lächeln. “Schon okay. Ich hab das schon öfters gehört. Die meisten halten mich für ein hilfloses, verwöhntes Prinzesschen. Wenn ihr ehrlich bin, versuche ich möglichst wenig Zeit mit meinem Vater zu verbringen. Ich liebe ihn, aber ich teile nur die wenigsten seiner Ansichten.” Nervös blickte Asami zu Korra. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dafür verurteilt wurde, wer ihr Vater war. Doch Korra schien das herzlich wenig zu interessieren, denn im nächsten Moment lachte sie herzhaft. “Du scheinst wirklich nicht viel mit deinem Vater gemein zu haben. Das finde ich gut.” Über diese Aussage erleichtert streckte ihr Asami die Hand entgegen, um sich nun auch offiziell vorzustellen. Leicht überrascht blickte Korra sie an, beeilte sich aber, diese Geste zu erwidern. Die folgende Stille zwischen den beiden wurde plötzlich unterbrochen als Mr. Sato zu seiner Tochter trat. “Ah, Asami, da bist du ja!”, rief er aus und schlang erneut einen Arm um seine Tochter. Als sein Blick auf die junge Frau hinter dem Tisch fiel, nickte er ihr kurz zu. Wirklich begeistert schien er von ihrer Anwesenheit aber nicht zu sein. “Vater. Hast du schon von diesen Häppchen probiert? Ich habe selten etwas so leckeres gegessen.” Asami versuchte, ihre Begeisterung etwas im Zaum zu halten, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie sie unbedingt, dass ihr Vater Korra den Respekt zollte, den sie ihrer Meinung nach verdient hatte. Einerseits weil sie der Avatar war und andererseits, weil ihre Kochkünste phänomenal waren. Doch ihr Vater winkte bloß ab. “Ich weiß. Tenzin hat sie mir empfohlen und ich dachte, dass es zusätzlich einen guten Eindruck machen würde, wenn der Avatar dieses Event besucht.” Er gluckste und Asami konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. Ihr Vater war doch wirklich unglaublich. Selten hatte sie sich so geschämt wie in diesem Moment. Sie drehte sich zu Kora um und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe sie ihren Vater am Arm packte und von dem Tisch wegzog. Allein die Idee, Hiroshi könnte Korra weiterhin ins Lächerliche ziehe und sie lediglich als Statussymbol benutzen, ließ die Wut in ihr aufwallen. Sie wollte ihn so weit wie möglich weg von der jungen Frau bekommen.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis jemand sie und ihren Vater erneut in eine Konversation zog, aus der sie sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder herausmanövrieren konnte. Sofort eilte sie zurück zu Korra, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, weitere Cracker mit einer Creme zu bestreichen. Als sie Asami erblickte, grinste sie und hielt ihr auffordernd einen der Cracker zurück. “Da bist du ja wieder. Hier, probier mal.” Ohne zu zögern nahm ihr Asami besagten Cracker ab und biss herzhaft hinein. “Oh mein Gott, das ist so gut. Was ist das?”, wollte sie wissen und sah Korra mit geweiteten Augen an. Diese grinste nur breit. “Thunfischcreme.” Okay, Asami brauchte dieses Rezept. Unbedingt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt, da sie sie einmal probiert hatte, nicht mehr ohne diese Thunfischcreme auskam. Vielleicht könnte sie Korra fragen, ob sie das Catering für ihren Geburtstag nächsten Monat übernehmen könnte. Normalerweise feierte Asami diesen nie und wenn, dann höchstens im bescheidenen Rahmen, aber jetzt suchte sie nahezu nach einem Vorwand, um den Avatar noch einmal treffen zu können. Was eine Ftage in ihr aufkommen ließ. “Wieso überhaupt machst du das hier? Hast du das als Avatar überhaupt nötig?”, fragte Asami interessiert und strich sie eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich oder dergleichen erscheinen, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Grund vorstellen, wieso Korra sich solcher Demütigung wie die, die sie an diesem Abend erwartete, aussetzte. Der Avatar schien mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn Korra hielt abrupt inne und blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. “Naja, ich stecke mitten in der Ausbildung zur Luftbändigerin und wohne kostenfrei bei Tenzin. Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei und will etwas beisteuern. Ich wollte nicht, dass mit nachgesagt wird, der Avatar würde Vorteile aufgrund seines Status erhalten. Zuerst hatte ich es mit Profibändigen versucht, was auch eine Zeit lang gut geklappt hat. Aber dann habe ich Mako und Bolin kennengelernt und fühlte mich schlecht dabei, gegen sie zu gewinnen, da wir in gegnerischen Teams waren. Wir versuchten es dann zusammen in einem Team, aber das hatte auch nicht geklappt und-” Korra wurde jäh durch Asami unterbrochen. “Moment mal. Du kennst Bolin und Mako?! Die beiden haben mir nie erzählt, dass sie den Avatar kennen. Na warte, wenn ich die beiden in die Finger bekomme.” Korra lachte und griff sanft nach Asamis Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. “Nicht. Die beiden hatten mir versprochen, es niemanden zu erzählen. Es sollte keiner glauben, die Feuerfrettchen seien dadurch im Vorteil. Und es sollten keine Gerüchte aufkommen.” Asami starrte auf Korras Hand, die langen, schmalen Finger, die noch immer ihren Arm umfassten. Dann blickte sie zu Korra. “Was für Gerüchte?”, wollte sie wissen. Die Braunhaarige räusperte sich und gab Asami wieder frei. Die Stelle, an der Korra sie berührt hatte, fühlte sich eigenartig an. Als würde statt des Blutes Strom durch ihre Venen fließen. Korra wirkte plötzlich verlegen. “Naja, dass Mako und ich … du weißt schon, ein Paar sind, oder so. Profibändiger leben von der Unterstützung ihrer Fans. Solche Gerüchte sollten nicht die Karriere der beiden zerstören.” Asami wusste, was ihr Gegenüber meinte. Als sie noch mit Mako zusammen war, hatten sie ihre Beziehung ebenfalls geheimhalten müssen. Das war einer der Gründe für die Trennung gewesen. Sie nickte verstehend, obwohl ihr eine Frage nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso es so interessierte. Vielleicht war es Eifersucht? Dabei war sie noch nie eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn es um Mako ging.

“Und?”, fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und fuhr fort, als sie Korras irritierten Blick bemerkte. “Ist denn was an diesen Gerüchten dran?” Korra lachte und winkte ab. Sie blickte sich zu allen Seiten um, als wäre sie nervös, dass jemand ihre nächsten Worte hören konnte. “Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Die Sache ist …” Unsicher druckste sie, wirbelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und biss sich auf die Lippe, ehe sie Asamis Blick suchte. “Ich stehe eigentlich nicht auf Männer. Habe ich noch nie so wirklich. Ich hab es schon ein, zweimal mit welchen probiert, unter anderem mit Mako, für ganze zwei Tage, aber es geht einfach nicht. Es fühlt sich falsch an.” Mit diesen ehrlichen Worten hatte die junge Mechanikerin nicht gerechnet und es schmeichelte ihr, dass Korra sich ihr dermaßen anvertraute, wo sie sich doch gerade erst einmal eine Stunde kannten. Sie lächelte sanft, um den Avatar zu verdeutlichen, dass sie absolut keine Probleme damit hatte, was ihr Korra soeben eröffnet. Im Gegenteil, sie empfand es als sehr mutig und genau das, was ein Avatar ihrer Meinung nach brauchte, um Erfolg zu haben: die Mut, das Selbstvertrauen und die Willenskraft, derjenige zu sein, den man nun mal eben war. Anders als Asami sprach Korra frei heraus, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Die junge Sato jedoch hatte schon vor langer Zeit lernen müssen, dass sie aufpassen musste, was sie sagte oder tat, denn es könnte Future Industries und den Ruf ihres Vaters schaden. Und auch, wenn Asami nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem war, was ihr Vater aus seiner Firma gemacht hatte oder noch machen wollte, hegte die junge Frau dennoch den Wunsch, eines Tages in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters zu treten und die Firma zu unternehmen. Sie hatte schon so viele Pläne, was sie als Geschäftsführerin machen würde und jede davon beinhaltete Hilfestellung für diejenigen in Republika und Umgebung, denen es nicht so gut erging wie ihr.

“Asami?”, riss Korras leise Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Namen aus Korras Mund hörte. Und doch klang eigenartig vertraut. “Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so still geworden.” Die Unsicherheit in der Stimme des Avatars katapultierte die junge Frau zurück in die Realität. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Korra von ihr dachte, sie wäre intolerant und engstirnig, denn sie war das genaue Gegenteil. Also antwortete sie ganz ehrlich. “Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, wie mutig du bist und dass ich auch gerne so wäre.” Ihre Worte trieben Korra sichtlich die Röte ins Gesicht. Ein Mann trat zu den beiden, schaute leicht irritiert auf die beiden Frauen und griff sich dann, ohne etwas zu sagen, ein paar der Häppchen. Asami hoffte, dass er einfach wieder verschwinden würde, denn sie genoss die Zweisamkeit mit Korra sehr und wollte zumindest noch etwas Spaß haben, ehe dieses furchtbare Abendessen beginnen würde. Ihr Blick auf die große gold gerahmte Uhr in der Halle verriet ihr, dass es in ein paar Minuten so weit sein würde. Zu Asamis Glück schien der Kerl das Gleiche zu denken und machte sich vom Acker, um hie und da noch schnell ein paar wichtige Gespräche zu führen. Eilig wandte sich Asami wieder Korra zu, die ebenso erleichtert schien. Inzwischen hatte sie sich ein Messer gegriffen und bereitete weitere Häppchen vor. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Asami als wunderschön empfand. “Danke. Aber wenn ich mutig bin, dann nur, weil es meine Pflicht als Avatar erfordert. Wie kann ich anderen Menschen Mut schenken, wenn ich selbst nicht mutig bin?” Sie legte die fertigen Häppchen auf einen Silberteller und starrte dann ihrerseits auf die Uhr. “So schwer es mir fällt, ich muss zurück in die Küche und schauen, dass für das Abendessen gleich alles soweit ist.” Asami nickte verstehend, konnte ihre Enttäuschung jedoch nicht verbergen. Zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte aber auch Korra enttäuscht. “Sehen wir uns nach dem Essen wieder?”, fragte sie den Avatar und Korra musterte sie mit einem Ausdruck leichter Überraschung. “Also ich hätte heute eigentlich Training, aber .... klar. Gerne. Wenn du das möchtest.” Sie griff nach dem Silbertablett und hob es hoch. “Sehr gerne.”, erwiderte Asami nur und strich sich erneut ein paar imaginäre Falten aus dem Kleid. “Nachher auf dem Dach. Was sagst du dazu?” Korra hatte sich derweil schon einmal umgedreht und warf ihr rasch einen Blick über die Schulter zu. “Das klingt großartig.” Dann eilte sie mit dem Tablett in die Küche und ließ eine frustrierte Asami zurück. Seufzend wandte sich die junge Frau vom Tisch ab und ging langsamen Schrittes auf die große Tafel in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes zu, die allmählich von, der Arbeitskleidung nach zu urteilen, einigen von Korras Mitarbeitern mit köstlich aussehenden und ebenso schmackhaft riechenden Gerichten eingedeckt wurde. Einen der Mitarbeiter, einen glatzköpfigen und hochgewachsenen Herrn, kannte sie. Es war ebenjener Tenzin, von dem ihr Vater zuvor schon einmal gesprochen hatte. Asami wunderte sich, dass er selbst mit anpackte, denn sie wusste, dass der Luftbändiger meist viel zu tun hatte. Jedoch schien ihm Korra wirklich wichtig zu sein, sodass er ihr bei dieser großen Veranstaltung half. Neben ihm wuselte eine schwangere Frau herum, die hin und wieder mit ihm schimpfte. Asami musste bei dem Anblick lachen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz und beobachtete, wie sich die Tafel langsam füllte.

Das Abendessen lief so schleppend wie erwartet und nur das super köstliche Essen und Korras reizende Versuche, Asamis Teller besonders kreativ erscheinen zu lassen, indem sie zum Beispiel hübsche Ornamente mit einer bläulichgrauen Soße oder Herzen und ihren Namen mit Schokocreme auf ihren Teller zauberte, hebten ihre Laune ungemein. Sie fieberte dem Ende des Essen wahrlich entgegen. Während sie jeden Bissen genoss, fiel ihr Blick ununterbrochen auf Korra und ihre Mitarbeiter. Sie wirkten wie eine goldige Familie und das berührte Asami. Sie vermisste dieses Gefühl. Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass sich ihr Vater nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter groß um seine Tochter gekümmert hatte. Es war sein Geld, dass sich seither um sie gekümmert hatte. Asami beneidete Korra um diese Beziehung.  
Nach etwa gut einer weiteren Stunde war das Essen endlich beendet und alle Anwesenden rieben sich fröhlich glucksend die Bäuche. Der Tisch wurde langsam von Bediensteten abgeräumt und Asami erhob sich. Ihr Vater bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie die Runde verließ; viel zu sehr war er ein ein Gespräch mit einem tatterigen Mann aus dem Erdkönigreich vertieft. Ohne wirklich wahrgenommen zu werden, steuerte Asami die Tür an, hinter der sich eine aufs Dach führenden Treppe befand. Langsam nahm sie Stufe für Stufe und schwang dann langsam die Tür zum Dach auf. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und ein kühler Wind strich ihr um die nackten Schultern, aber Asami genoss diesen Moment der Stille. Sie ging an den Rand des Daches, das von allen Seiten von einem Geländer eingerahmt war, und stützte ihre Unterarme auf ebenjenes. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Stadt unter ihr, deren Gebäude um die Wette leuchteten. Ein Farbenmeer, wo man nur hinsah. Sie erkannte die Arena in der hinteren rechten Ecke der Stadt, in der neben Profibändigen auch regelmäßig Turniere wie Luft-Handball und Wasser-Fußball abgehalten wurden. Ganz links, weit ab von der Stadt leuchteten ihr die Lichter von Tenzins Lufttempel entgegen. Da wohnte Korra also. Ihr Blick ruhte lange auf das sich in der Ferne befindende Gebäude, als sie plötzlich ein Räuspern hinter sich vernahm. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Korra, die sich inzwischen ihrer Schürze entledigt hatte und stattdessen ein blaues Top und braune Hosen trug. Lässig ging sie auf Asami zu und lehnte sich neben sie ans Geländer. “Ich bin mir sicher, dass heute noch keiner auf die Idee kam, dir das zu sagen, aber …. Du siehst wunderschön aus.” Asami war geschmeichelt und spürte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Korra hatte Recht. Nicht ein Mensch hatte heute auch nur ein Wort über ihr Aussehen verloren. Nicht einmal ihr Vater. Dabei hatte sie sich extra in Schale geworfen, um _seinen_ Gästen zu gefallen. Verlegen wandte sie den Blick ab und flüsterte ein leises Danke, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Korra um. “Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus. In deiner Arbeitsuniform hat gar nicht gesehen, dass du so muskulös bist. Trainierst du viel?”, fragte sie und ließ ihren Blick erneut über die friedlich wirkende Stadt unter ihnen schweifen. “Täglich. Ich will so schnell wie möglich ein vollwertiger Avatar werden, um den Menschen helfen zu können. Vor allem jene, die mehr denn je auf meine Hilfe angewiesen sind. Die ärmlichen Menschen, die zum Teil ohne Obdach leben müssen, weil sie in Gegenden leben, die unterdrückt werden oder nicht wie zum Beispiel die Wasserstämme autark leben können. Ich will eine Welt schaffen, in der jeder glücklich ist, egal aus welcher Nation er stammt. Wenn dem Avatar nicht mal das gelingt, wofür gibt es ihn dann überhaupt?” Korras Blick wurde traurig und sie schien mit den Gedanken weit entfernt. Korras noble Absichten machten Asami sprachlos. Sie wollte schon von kleinauf dasselbe, verfolgte ähnliche Ziele. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter, die sich bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug für andere Menschen aufgeopfert hatte, wollte Asami genau dasselbe wie sie erreichen. Ohne sich wirklich darüber bewusst zu werden, griff sie nach Korras Hand, die sie daraufhin überrascht musterte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, ihre Hand wegzuziehen. “Ich glaube an dich und deine Ziele. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ein großartiger Avatar und dass du den Weg, den Avatar Aang dir geebnet hast, erfolgreich meistern wirst.” Die Braunhaarige starrte auf ihre Hand, die in Asamis lag, als gäbe es keinen anderen Platz für sie, dann sah sie hinauf, direkt in die jadegrünen Augen der Schönheit. “Danke”, kam es nur von Korra, die Stimme belegt. Schon lange hatte ihr keiner mehr so viel Mut gemacht. Schon lange hatte sie den Glauben an sich selbst verloren. Auch wenn sie viel Unterstützung seitens Tenzin und seiner Familie und von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden Mako und Bolin bekam und Korra diese auch über alle Maße schätzte - so gab es doch nicht selten Tage, an denen sie an sie sich selbst zweifelte. Sie hatte viel zu oft die Worte ‘ _Das schaffst du schon_ ’ gehört, dass sie sich an die wenigen ‘ _Ich glaube an dich_ ’ schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Asami hingegen, die ihr so völlig fremd war, vertraute ihr nach schon einem Abend. Und dieser war noch nicht einmal vorbei.

Für einen kurzen Moment genossen die beiden Frauen die Stille. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und der Mond hatte sich seinen Weg durch den schwarzen Nachthimmel gebahnt. Der Anblick des Mondes erinnerte Asami stets an ihre Mutter, da diese in einer Vollmondnacht ums Leben kam. Seitdem empfand sie eine Aversion gegen diesen leuchtenden Ball am Nachthimmel, so schön er auch sein mochte. Unbewusst spannte sich ihr Körper an, was Korra nicht entging. Asamis Reaktion missinterpretierend ließ sie die Hand der jungen Frau los, was Asami direkt mit einem kleinen und für Korra nicht hörbaren Laut der Unzufriedenheit quittierte. Bis eben war ihr noch warm gewesen, jetzt spürte sie die Kälte der Nacht umso deutlicher. Sie bemerkte, wie Korra sie besorgt ansah und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. “Ich mag den Mond nicht so. Lange Geschichte.”, erklärte sie und seufzte erleichtert, als Korra nicht weiter nachbohrte. Sie hatte jetzt nicht den Nerv, über ihre Mutter zu sprechen. Nicht einmal mit Korra. Der Avatar schien jedoch zu merken, dass sie etwas bedrückte und rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran. “Sollen wir das Thema wechseln?”, fragte sie und Asami nickte eilig. Korra lachte leise und legte eine grübelnde Miene auf. “Also…. Du kennst Mako und Bolin?” Asami war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr dieses Gesprächsthema lieber war, aber andererseits meinte Korra ja schon, dass sie nichts für Mako empfand. “Ja. Ich habe ihn damals beinahe überfahren und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Ich fand Profibändigen schon immer toll, deshalb waren er und Bolin mir durchaus bekannt. Als ich hörte, dass die beiden finanzielle Probleme betreffend ihres nächsten Turniers hatten, warb ich meinen Vater als Sponsor an. Und dann ergab sich eines nach dem anderen und Mako und ich wurden ein Paar. Das war noch vor deiner Ankunft in Republika und es hielt nicht lange an.” Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie Korra Letzteres erzählte. Sie musste sich vor keinem rechtfertigen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie, dass Korra es wusste. Diese nickte nur verstehend. “Er ist echt ein toller Kerl”, pflichtete sie Asami ein. Asami lachte kurz stimmend. “Das ist er. Aber er war dennoch nicht die richtige Person für mich.” Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Korra und bemerkte, wie diese für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei dem Wort ‘Person’ zusammenzuckte. Vielleicht aber hatte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet. “Du wirst schon jemanden finden, der dich aus ganzem Herzen lieben und dich verehren wird.” Asami kam nicht umhin, bei diesem Kommentar leicht gequält zu lächeln. Bei Korra klang das alles so romantisch und unkompliziert. In Wirklichkeit wusste die junge Sato aber selbst nicht, woran es lag, dass ihr keiner der Männer, die ihr Avancen machten, zusagte. Bei keinem von ihnen, so nett sie auch erschienen, so liebevoll und bewundernswert sie auch waren, hatte es gefunkt. Bei Mako war es dasselbe gewesen. Sie hatte sich sicher in seinen starken Armen gefühlt, geborgen in seiner Nähe. Aber es hatte immer was gefehlt und letzten Endes hatte es einfach nicht gereicht. Vielleicht lag es auch an ihr und sie konnte einfach keine Bindungen wie eine Beziehung eingehen. Vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein. “Dein hübsches Köpfchen ist aber heute ganz schön fleißig, hmm?”, lachte Korra nach einiger Zeit und riss Asami erneut aus ihren Gedanken. Der Avatar hatte recht. Auch wenn sie ohnehin ein sehr nachdenklicher Mensch war, war es heute extrem. “Du regst mich halt viel zum Nachdenken an, _Avatar_ ”, entgegnete sie neckend und stupste Korra in dies Seite. Diese blies gespielt beleidigt die Backen auf. “Vielleicht sollten wir dich dann auf andere Gedanken bringen, _Miss Sato_.” Was Asami konnte, konnte sie schon lange. Und im noch größerem Ausmaße. Spielerisch legte sie Asami einen Arm um die Schulter. “Und ich weiß auch schon genau, wie wir das ändern können. Ich kenn da so einen Club, der perfekte Ort für Singles. Ich bin da mit dem Türsteher per du, er lässt uns ganz sicher umsonst rein und-” Asamis geschockter Ausdruck ließ Korra innehalten und schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. “Du solltest mal deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, Asami.” Sie knuffte die Größere freundschaftlich in die Seite. “Das war ein Scherz. Tut mir leid.” Einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, Asami wäre ihr böse, aber als diese in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Amüsement den Kopf schüttelte, wusste sie, dass sie es sich nicht mit der Dunkelhaarigen verscherzt hatte. “Du bist unmöglich.”, wisperte Asami lediglich und hakte sich bei Korra unter. “Aber ich kenn da wirklich einen Ort, wo wir hingehen können, am den Abend ausklingen zu lassen. Und bei Gelegenheit kannst du mir gleich einmal von deinem Kuss mit Mako erzählen."

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
